


Start The Day Right

by alby_mangroves



Series: Merlin Summer Pornathon 2013 [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, Blow Jobs, Community: summerpornathon, Drawing, Fanart, M/M, Weapons, Zombie Apocalypse, camelotremix compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 20:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin likes to start the day feeling relaxed. Arthur likes to go in hard. All in a day's work.<br/>Summer Pornathon - Challenge 3: Fuck or Die / Apocalypse</p>
            </blockquote>





	Start The Day Right

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I don't start working until the deadline's crawling up my leg like a feral critter. Perspective? LOL. Foreshortening? Ahaha. Why is Merlin shirtless? Who cares!
> 
> Strangely, I'm still not ashamed. I wonder what it's gonna take.
> 
> Anyway. Welcome to the product of mainlining all the Resident Evils in one night! And really, if they were zombie hunters, I just know Merlin would need to take the edge off before going out there, whereas Arthur would use frustration to put his edge back on. That's my theory and I'm sticking to it. \o/

 

**Start The Day Right**

[ ](http://s1218.photobucket.com/user/AlbyMangroves/media/My%20Artwork/Week3Main_zpsf85b5661.jpg.html)

[ **on LJ** ](http://alby-mangroves.livejournal.com/29622.html)


End file.
